Erkältungen sind schon was Nerviges, was?
by Sylla Headhunter
Summary: Lucy ist erkältet und muss das Bett hüten. Der Tag scheint damit endgültig gelaufen zu sein...da bekommt sie spätabendlichen Besuch - und das ausgerechnet von Gray! Was macht der denn bitte hier?


Sie würde nie wieder einen Auftrag auf dem Hakobe-Berg annehmen!

Lucy starrte entschlossen und grimmig aus dem Fenster, ihre Hand zur Faust geballt. Keine zwei Sekunden später musste sie auch schon wieder niesen.

„Wenn ich doch bloß abgesagt hätte, als Natsu mit diesem blöden Zettel ankam. Ich lerns aber auch nie", jammerte das blonde Mädchen und schniefte abwesend in ein Taschentuch – das war heute schon die dritte Packung.

„Und Wendys Magie kann mir auch nicht sofort helfen...aaaah, manchmal hasse ich mein Leben!"

Als ob ihre Erkältung sie darin unterstützen wollte, nieste sie noch einmal.

Missmutig wickelte sie ihre Decke fester um sich herum, aber so richtig warm wurde ihr immer noch nicht. Dass Fieber, Schnupfen und Husten auch so oft Hand in Hand kommen mussten!

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken. War sie etwa eingeschlafen?

Tatsächlich, der Himmel draußen hatte einen sanften Rosaton angenommen und die ersten Straßenlaternen brannten bereits.

Es klopfte wieder.

Wer das wohl war? Natsu und Happy sicher nicht...die kamen ja normalerweise einfach durch ihr Fenster.

„Herein?"  
Gott, klang ihre Stimme schwach und verschleimt.

Ihr abendlicher Besucher schien sie dennoch gehört zu haben und öffnete die Tür – ein erstaunlich akrobatisches Kunststück, bedachte man, dass er in der einen Hand einen dampfenden Topf und in der anderen eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser trug.

Noch erstaunlicher war für Lucy allerdings, _wer_ sie da besuchte.

„Gray? Was machst du denn hier?"

Der Eismagier schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen, ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen und beeilte sich, seine Last auf ihrem Teppich abzustellen, bevor ihm noch etwas herunterfiel.

„Aschenbecher meinte, du seist krank und da dachte ich, ich komm mal vorbei und sehe nach, ob ein Eismagier eine einfache Erkältung aus der Welt schaffen kann. Zumal es irgendwie auch meine Schuld ist, weil ich Natsu den Auftrag gezeigt habe...wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass der Idiot dich mitnimmt, obwohl ein Schneesturm angesagt war..."  
Er sah sie entschuldigend an und Lucy fühlte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht erhellen. Das war jetzt gerade irgendwie...süß von ihm. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Gray so denken konnte.

Ihren roten Backen hatten jetzt eher weniger mit der Erkältung zu tun.

„Ähm, ja...also...danke...schätze ich...", druckste sie und warf ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln zu.

Gray grinste wieder.

„Gern geschehen. Und jetzt leg dich hin und lass dich umsorgen. Genieß es, den Service biete ich nur gelegentlich an."  
Lucy musste kichern und ließ sich in ihr Bett zurücksinken. Manchmal konnte krank sein auch seine Vorteile haben...

Irgendwann musste sie wieder eingedöst sein, eine halb volle Schüssel Reisbrei neben sich und ein kaltes Tuch auf der Stirn. Als sie erneut die Augen aufschlug, war es draußen stockdunkel, der Lappen auf ihrer Stirn warm von ihrer Körperwärme und aus der Schüssel dampfte es schon lange nicht mehr.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und zitterte. Wann war es denn bitte so kalt geworden?

Als sie einen Fuß auf den eisigen Boden setzte, wäre sie beinahe mit einem lauten Quieksen wieder ins Bett geflüchtet, aber sie musste einfach aufs Klo. Die Decke fest um sich geschlungen, wankte sie in ihr geräumiges Bad. Seltsamerweise war es hier fast wärmer als in ihrem Zimmer.

„Diese Welt steckt voller Ungerechtigkeit", murmelte sie und wappnete sich für den Rückweg.

Dabei übersah sie einen dunklen Schatten auf dem Boden neben ihrem Tisch und...

„Aah!"

...landete mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem kalten und verdammt harten Boden.

Worüber war sie denn bitte jetzt gefallen, sie hatte ihr Zimmer doch erst vor kurzen aufgeräumt...

„Lucy...? Alles okay?"

Sie erstarrte und sah den Schatten, der sich gerade langsam aufrichtete und ihr zuwandte, fassungslos an.

„G-gray?! Bist du etwas _immer noch_ hier?"

Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das Zwielicht, das hier drinnen herrschte und sie erkannte Grays unverkennbares Grinsen.

„Klar bin ich noch hier. Du bist einfach so umgekippt, mitten im Gespräch. Sah jetzt nicht wirklich normal und schon gar nicht gesund aus, also bin ich geblieben."  
Er zuckte die Achseln, als wäre das eine völlig natürliche Reaktion, aber sie meinte zu erkennen, wie seine Wangen sich leicht pink färbten. Was allerdings immer noch weniger war als das Feuerwerk, das in ihrem Gesicht explodierte. Hoffentlich war es dunkel, um _das_ genauer zu sehen...

„Ich...äh...ahm...danke...schätze ich."  
Was stammelte sie hier eigentlich so blöd rum? War eine Erkältung etwa auch für den Verlust von Hirnzellen verantwortlich?

„Ähm...warum liegst du auf dem Boden?"  
 _Gratuliere, Lucy. Der Satz war nicht nur einfach nur peinlich, sondern zeigt auch noch wunderbar deutlich, wie sehr du gerade davon ablenken willst, dass du Gray im Moment für wirklich extrem sehr süß hältst..._

Ihr Gesicht wurde noch röter.

Gray lachte leise und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Sie meinte förmlich Rauch von ihrem heißen Kopf aufsteigen zu sehen.

„Weil ich mich ja schlecht mit in dein Bett legen kann, oder? Und die Couch war eher noch unbequemer, weil meine Beine einfach zu lang dafür sind. Da blieb nur der Boden übrig."

„Aber...aber der ist doch so hart und kalt..."

Inzwischen murmelte sie nur noch vor sich hin.

„Ich will nicht dran schuld sein, dass du dich auch noch erkältest..."

Ihr Gegenüber lachte wieder.

„Lucy, du weißt aber schon, dass ich ein Eismagier bin, oder?"  
Gab es hier nicht irgendwo ein Loch, in das sie fallen konnte?

Sie registrierte kaum, dass Gray aufstand, bis sie seine kühle Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte.

„Mann, Luce, du glühst ja richtig. Los, ab ins Bett, wo du hingehörst!"  
Und ohne sich um ihre halbherzigen Proteste zu scheren, nahm er sie hoch und trug sie wie ein kleines Kind durch das Zimmer.

„Gray! Hey, lass mich runter! Was soll das denn?!"

Jedes ihrer Worte wurde mit einem Schlag gegen seine breite Brust begleitet – die im Übrigen nackt war, da er mal wieder kein T-shirt anhatte. Die Stellarmagierin spürte, wie ihre Wangen nur noch heißer und röter wurden. Wenn das so weiter ging, verwandelte sie sich noch in einen Dampfkochtopf.

Gray gluckste nur belustigt und legte sie behutsam auf ihr Bett, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass ihre warme Decke sie auch ganz bedeckte.

„So, und jetzt wird weitergeschlafen. Ruhe wird dir guttun, Luce", grinste er und wich ihrer Faust geschickt aus.

„Keine Sorge, ich leg mich brav wieder in eine Ecke und beweg mich die Nacht über nicht weg. Wenn du also etwas brauchst, musst du nur rufen, okay?"

Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und wollte gehen, als er eine schmale Hand an seinem Arm spürte. Erstaunt drehte er sich wieder um.

Lucy sah ihn mit einem gleichzeitig trotzigen und verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck an, ihre Wangen knallrot, ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

„Luce...?"  
„Mir ist kalt", murmelte sie und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite.

Er starrte sie nur an. Seine Gesichtsfarbe glich sich allmählich an Lucys an.

„Ähm...brauchst du noch eine Decke, oder..."  
Ehe er sich versah, zog Lucy einmal kräftig an seinem Arm und, halb stolpernd halb fallend landete er knapp neben ihr auf der weichen Matratze.

„Woah! Hey, eine kleine Warnung wäre ganz nett gewesen..."

„Ach, sei still, du Idiot! Ich hab doch gesagt, mir ist kalt!", fauchte Lucy, die ihre Verlegenheit nun kein bisschen mehr im Schach halten konnte und drehte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Außerdem weiß ich selber, wie hart mein Boden ist. Wenn du schon unbedingt hierbleiben willst, können wir genauso gut zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: du kommst her und wärmst mich auf und schläfst dafür bequem."

Sie wartete Grays Reaktion gar nicht erst ab, sondern zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und vergrub sich in ihrem Kissen. Der Idiot sollte bloß nicht sehen, wie rot sie war – und wie verwirrt über sich selber.

Klar, sie mochte Gray – als Teamkameraden, nicht mehr und nicht weniger...oder?

Aber warum schlug ihr Herz dann so schnell?

Gray seufzte leise.

Mit diesem Mädchen konnte man einfach nicht diskutieren.

Vorsichtig, um nicht aus dem Bett zu fallen – oder noch schlimmer, Lucy aus dem Bett zu schubsen – machte er es sich bequem und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte ja Recht, hier zu schlafen schlug die Alternative um Längen, aber...

Entschlossen drehte er sich wieder um und wollte gerade leise wieder aus dem Bett klettern, als sich plötzlich ein schlanker Arm um seine Taille schlang.

„O-oi, Luce...lass das..."  
Er warf einen Blick auf das blonde Mädchen und vergaß, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen und sie schmiegte sich friedlich schlummernd an seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, strich ihr eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht.

„Ach, Luce, was mach ich bloß mit dir?"

Er lachte leise in sich hinein.

Jetzt konnte er natürlich nicht mehr aufstehen, nicht ohne sie zu wecken und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht.

Sie hatte sich ihre Ruhe wirklich verdient.

Seufzend legte er sich wieder bequemer hin, behutsam darauf bedacht, keine zu schnellen Bewegungen zu machen.

Lucy murmelte schlaftrunken etwas vor sich hin (er meinte die Wörter „Gray" und „Idiot" in einem Satz zu hören, war sich da aber nicht ganz sicher) und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn, den Kopf auf seinem Arm. Ihre Atemzüge wurden wieder tiefer und regelmäßiger – kein Zweifel, sie war wieder eingeschlafen.

Gray sah das zierliche Mädchen in seinen Armen zärtlich an, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Du musst mir wohl wirklich vertrauen, Luce...einfach so einzuschlafen, mit mir in deinem Bett..."  
Seine Augen wurden schwer. Der letzte Auftrag hatte ihm so einiges abverlangt und er hatte viel zu wenig Schlaf in den letzten Tagen gehabt.

Mit einem letzten leisen Lachen schloss er seine schmerzenden Augenlider und legte den Kopf vorsichtig an Lucys Schulter.

„Gute Nacht...Luce..."  
Bald darauf erklangen in dem dunklen Zimmer nur noch leise Atemzüge.


End file.
